mesin waktu dan kotak perkakas
by Ryuzaki'89
Summary: sasunarugaa  bukan yaoi  dengan petualangan aneh mereka!apa jadinya kalau mereka bertiga dipersatukan?okelah gaara masih rada2 mirip sama sasuke, tapi naruto?akankah mereka berhasil melaksanakan petualangan ajaib mereka?semua hanya di sini..warning:inside


**DISCLAIMER : Naruto mah punyanya om Masashi Kishimotooooo! *nunjuk nunjuk om kishi dengan sirik* saya cuma madog bentaran doang *dilemparsandaljepit* **

**Asal cerita : Naruto**

**Author : jagoan imut yang suka nyungsruk di selokan. nyahahahhaha**

**Genre : Romance, Drama,dan persahabatan bagai kepompong a.k.a prensyip.**

**Warning : AU, OOC (?), dan ada OC nyahhh.**

* * *

"Siapa namanya? Desvin? Desvin espania, apa? Uuuh...namanya susah sekali".

"Coba lihat itu, potongan rambut macam apa itu? Heh, dia kelihatan seperti orang iseng yang hobi menggunting rambut sendiri. Norak!".

"E-e-em, entah kenapa, r-rasanya d-dia itu mirip denganku, kan? U-u-um-maksudku sepertinya dia juga p-punya masalah tertentu, b-betul tidak, kiba?".

Aku menatap teman-teman sekelasku yang baru dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Yeah, perkenalkan, aku Desvin, Desvin Espania Zylwin, murid baru yang sudah sukses jadi headline utama dunia pergosipan di Konoha High School (KHS). Hey para reader, aku anak Indonesia tulen, tapi yaaah aku memang punya darah Jerman dalam tubuhku. Sebenarnya darah Jermanku tidak kental-kental amat sih, mengingat yang orang Jerman asli adalah kakeknya kakekku, yang sering kupanggil kakek kuadrat, yang juga mewariskan nama keluarganya padaku—Zylwin.

Secara fisik, bisa dibilang aku ini Indonesia banget. Rambutku hitam, syukurlah. Aku suka sekali dengan rambut yang berwarna hitam seperti warna rambut ibuku, meskipun rambut berwarna coklat gelap seperti ayahku juga bagus, tapi entahlah, rasanya rambut hitam lebih menarik buatku.

Mataku juga hitam. Lagi-lagi aku suka warna hitam pada mataku. Tapi, hey!, warna hitam bukan warna favoritku lho, yah meski untuk rambut dan bola mataku, hitam jelas pilihanku. Lihat! Aku Indonesia banget kan? Meski kesan 'bule'-nya tetap ada sih. Hidungku mancung, hehe, warisan ayahku nih, lebih tepatnya sih warisan kakek kuadratku. Kulitku tidak putih, aku punya kulit kuning langsat. Lagi-lagi aku suka warna ini. sepertinya aku suka semua yang ada di diriku. Jadi, aku pribadi beranggapan aku ini cantik. Hehe, narsis sedikit boleh kan ya? Tapi ya, potongan rambutku memang aneh. Secara garis besar aku punya rambut sepanjang bahu, tapi yah sebenarnya panjangnya tak sama -dan ini jelas bukan mode normal yang indah dan artistik-, itulah kenapa orang-orang menganggapku anak aneh. Tentu saja potongan rambut 'abnormal' ini ada alasannya. Tapi kurasa saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya.

Kelasku masih ramai dengan bisik-bisik di udara. Sensei Asuma, guru geografi yang juga merupakan wali kelas XI.9 -kelasku-, masih memberikan beberapa detik bagi anak-anak asuhnya untuk menyambut kedatanganku dengan bisik-bisik dan gumaman heboh. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengobservasi teman-teman baruku.

Anak perempuan berambut pink yang duduk di barisan ketiga di pojok dekat dinding yang bersebelahan dengan koridor, menarik perhatianku. Rambutnya itu lho, warnanya tidak biasa. Terlebih dia dan temannya yang berambut pirang dan diikat ekor kuda terus-menerus melihatku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut untuk kemudian berbisik-bisik dan 'si pirang' mulai menunjuk-nunjuk rambutku. Sepertinya aku tahu apa topik pembicaraan mereka.

Kualihkan tatapanku dari mereka. Beberapa meja dari si pink, aku melihat seorang cewek berambut indigo menatapku sambil melempar senyum takut-takut. Wajahnya ramah dan rambutnya indigo, hee? Warna yang tak biasa, mengingatkanku pada si pink. Aku tak membalas senyuman si indigo. Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi aku tak bisa. Jujur, semua ini, segala yang serba baru ini membuatku sangat gugup, aku bahkan tak tidur semalaman.

Tepat di meja belakang si indigo, duduk seorang cowok berwajah agak galak dan berambut coklat. Perhatianku tidak akan tertuju padanya jika saja ia tak memiliki –apa itu? Tato? Atau apa?- yah, kita sebut saja gambar berbentuk segitiga di kedua pipinya. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan menilai, kualihkan pandanganku pada pemuda di bangku pojok kanan di barisan belakang. Rambutnya pirang, wajahnya kelewat ramah, ia menyeringai riang padaku. Lagi-lagi, seperti dengan si indigo barusan, aku hanya membalas seringai riang si pemuda pirang itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Baiklah, cukup sudah bisik-bisik penyambutannya, anak-anak!", suara sensei Asuma yang bergemuruh mengembalikan perhatianku padanya. Ia menatapku sekilas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bapak harap kalian akan membantu Desvin untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan KHS. Oh ya Desvin, -", sensei Asuma menatapku ramah, "—kalau kau butuh informasi mengenai kegiatan-kegitan sekolah dan piket kelas, kau bisa bertanya pada KM (ketua murid) kita, Sai", sensei Asuma mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah cowok berambut hitam yang kini tengah tersenyum padaku, "—atau wakilnya, Hinata", kini sensei Asuma menunjuk si indigo yang masih saja tersenyum lembut padaku, "—dan kau bisa duduk di meja sebelah Shikamaru", lanjut sensei Asuma santai, menutup kalimatnya sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki bermodel rambut nanas yang sedari tadi meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, tampangnya bosan.

Aku hanya mengangguk sopan sebagai jawaban dan mulai menyeret tubuhku ke barisan paling belakang, tepat di sisi kanan si rambut nanas—Shikamaru. Dan dimulailah hari pertamaku di KHS, di hari senin dengan geografi sebagai mata pelajaran pembuka dan kepala-kepala yang sering bergerak untuk mengecek keberadaanku di barisan belakang. Aku mendesah dalam hati.

'Siaaaaaaaaaaaaal! Kenapa si rubah rese' itu mengirimku ke sini?', rutukku gusar. Aku mulai mencorat-coreti bukuku dan berpura-pura mencatat pelajaran dari sensei Asuma.

"Teng tong tong teng, teng tong tong teng". Bel tanda istirahat siang berbunyi nyaring. Aku melemparkan pulpenku dan meremas-remas kertas putih yang kini sudah penuh dengan coretan tanganku yang semi abstrak. Kutepuk-tepuk pipiku, berusaha melemaskan ketegangan pada wajahku. Sudah dua hari ini aku tidak tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Sungguh. Rekor. Fantastis. Biasanya aku ini murah senyum lhooo.

"H-hai, Z-zylwin, m-mau kutemani ke kantin?", si indigo yang bernama Hinata itu tahu-tahu saja sudah berdiri di depan mejaku, masih tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumnya dengan canggung. Yaaah, setidaknya aku tersenyum kan?. "Terima kasih ya, umm, Hinata, dan tolong panggil aku Desvin saja, ya? Rasanya lebih enak. A-aku boleh memanggilmu Hinata, kan?".

Bola mata lavender Hinata membulat. Hee, ternyata bukan cuma warna rambutnya yang nggak biasa, tapi ternyata bola matanya juga. Ia mengangguk senang dan antusias. Hinata lalu melingkarkan tangannya di lenganku dan mulai menarikku berdiri, berjalan menjauhi kelas dengan semangat. Reaksi yang tak kupikirkan dari seorang Hinata yang terlihat pemalu di mataku.

"Nah, ini kantin kami!", seru Hinata cerah saat kami tiba di kantin KHS beberapa menit kemudian.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Takjub. Kantin itu luas sekali. Berbagai macam makanan dan minuman dijajakan di belakang etalase kaca yang dibentuk menyerupai huruf U yang membentang dari dinding di bagian kanan, terus ke dinding bagian belakang, dan berakhir di dinding bagian kiri ruang kantin yang berbentuk bujur sangkar itu. Meja-meja dan kursi-kursi di tata rapih di tengah-tengah ruangan. Kantin itu penuh. Sepertinya hampir semua anak KHS memilih untuk makan siang di kantin daripada di tempat lain.

"Ayo!", ajak Hinata antusias. Ia kembali menarik lenganku dan menyeretku ke dinding bagian kanan, tempat di mana antrian makan siang bermula.

"Di sini ada berbagai macam makanan, jenisnya tentu saja berbeda-beda, tapi kamu harus tetap mengantri dari sini, katanya sih agar rapih. Jadi kalau Desvin ingin makan mie ramen yang ada di sisi kiri, Desvin harus sabar. Tapi tenang, biasanya antrian ini cepat menyusut kok. Katanya anak-anak KHS terkenal akan nafsu makannya yang beringas. Hehehe", tutur Hinata panjang lebar. Gagapnya hilang. Ia tertawa kecil sepanjang pengalaman 'antri-makan-siangku' yang pertama. Aku tak tahu kenapa, kelihatannya ia senang sekali.

Aku membeli roti coklat berbentuk kura-kura dan dua bulatan sedang es krim mochi untuk makan siang, sementara Hinata memilih paket bento besar sebagai menu makan siangnya, katanya sih ia lapar banget. Kami berjalan beriringan, mencari meja yang masih kosong. Mata Hinata sibuk mencari-cari tempat kosong. Aku bingung, sungguh. Padahal agak di pojok kiri pintu masuk ada sebuah meja yang jelas-jelas kosong. Kali ini aku yang menyeret Hinata, menariknya ke arah meja kosong tersebut. Awalnya Hinata pasrah-pasrah saja, namun begitu ia menyadari ke mana arah tujuan kami, ia terkesiap dan berhenti mendadak sembari menarik tanganku, mencoba membuatku berhenti dan hampir saja membuatku terjatuh.

"Kenapa?", tanyaku singkat. Kenapa sih anak-anak di sekolah ini punya kepribadian yang naudzubillah? Membingungkan. Sangat.

"A-a-ano Desvin—", selamat datang kembali gugupnya Hinata, "—i-itu, meja itu sudah ada yang p-p-punya", jelas Hinata gusar.

Sekali lagi aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke meja yang katanya Hinata 'sudah-ada-yang-punya'- itu. Tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa kok", tukasku kalem.

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum mencicit ketakutan. "Y-y-ya memang sih. T-tapi, m-meja itu se-semacam singgasana b-begitulah, se-sebentar l-lagi p-pasti mereka d-datang, um-maksudku, anak-anak y-yang biasanya menempati meja itu".

Aku menatap Hinata, prihatin.

"Memangnya ada peraturan tertulis tentang itu? Maksudku yang menyatakan bahwa kita tak boleh duduk di sana kecuali orang-orang yang kau maksudkan tadi?".

"T-tidak sih", Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu siapapun boleh menempati meja itu!", tuturku bandel. Hinata memandangku dengan tatapan frustasi, putus asa, dan tak percaya. Wajahnya cengo.

"T-tapi mereka itu murid populer!", jerit Hinata frustasi. Membuat beberapa anak di dekat kami berjengit karena kaget.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, ayo kita bikin diri kita populer juga!", bantahku cepat. Aku menarik tangan Hinata yang kini terlihat merana untuk duduk di meja 'yang-kata-Hinata-sudah-ada-yang-punya'-itu. Aku mendesah puas saat kami sudah menduduki meja yang jadi bahan perdebatanku dengan Hinata.

Saat aku mengangkat wajahku, kulihat anak-anak di kantin itu memandangi aku dan Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bisik-bisik heboh kembali terdengar. Aku memutar bola mataku. Kenapa sih anak-anak di sini pada drama-queen semua? Menyebalkan. Kulihat Hinata yang duduk di depanku masih betah menundukkan kepalanya, sesekali ia mengerling takut-takut padaku. Sikapnya itu membuatku makin kesal. Ada apa sih dengan anak-anak di sini?

"Ayo dong Hinata, di makan makananmu itu, katanya kau lapar". Aku mulai membuka bungkus rotiku dan menyorongkannya ke mulutku. Hinata menatapku sekilas sebelum mulai menyentuh kotak bento di depannya.

"Ehem! Boleh kami duduk di sini?", seorang cowok bermodel rambut the changcuters sukses menghentikan kegiatan makanku. Hinata tersedak bentonya. Kuulurkan air mineral botolan ke arahnya. Hee? Kenapa ia gugup sekali sih? Apa ini anak yang dia bilang populer itu? Tunggu dulu, tadi dia bilang apa? Kami? Berarti masih ada yang lain lagi? Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke belakang cowok nyentrik itu. Betul saja, tak seberapa jauh darinya kulihat tiga orang cowok tengah berdiri berdampingan, menatap si cowok nyentrik dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Cowok yang berada di sisi kiri memiliki rambut coklat yang panjang. Tubuhnya tinggi dan parasnya serius sekali. Ganteng sih, tapi apa ya? Kesannya orangnya terlalu serius. Kualihkan tatapanku pada cowok berambut merah yang berdiri di tengah. Kulitnya putih, matanya hijau, dibanding dua orang di sampingnya, ia sedikit lebih pendek. Di keningnya ada tato bertuliskan kanji ai. Dan matanya, -hey, apa-apaan itu?-, ada garis hitam yang melingkari matanya, mengingatkanku pada panda. Tapi yang ini panda ganteng. Haha. Tapi sepertinya auranya juga sama tidak menyenangkannya dengan 'si gondrong'. Nah, yang terakhir ini persis sekali dengan shinigami. Auranya benar-benar mengerikan. Tampangnya datar sekaligus angkuh. Ganteng sih, putih, jangkung, dengan model rambut pantat ayam? Yeah, whatever, matanya onyx. Horeee! Aku suka warna matanya.

"Err, jadi bagaimana?", suara si cowok nyentrik mengembalikan perhatianku padanya. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kantin, maksudnya sih mau ngecek kalau emang nggak ada meja kosong lagi, eh tapi yang kudapati adalah tatapan anak-anak sekantin yang tertuju padaku, Hinata, si cowok nyentrik, dan trio shinigami.

Setelah yakin bahwa memang tidak ada meja kosong maupun setengah kosong yang mampu menampung mereka berempat, aku mengangguk mantap pada si cowok nyentrik. Ia tersenyum sekilas ke arahku dan Hinata sebelum memanggil teman-teman shinigaminya.

Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera mengehempaskan dirinya di sebelahku, berbisik tentang 'habiskan-makananmu-secepatnya' dan mengacuhkan bentonya yang baru habis seperempat. Aku mengangkat bahu sedikit dan melanjutkan makan siangku.

Si cowok nyentrik mengambil posisi di sebelah kananku sementara trio shinigami duduk di hadapan kami bertiga. Si gondrong di depan Hinata, si panda di depanku, dan si pantat ayam di depan si nyentrik. Formasi duduk si trio shinigami yang masih sama persis dengan formasi berdiri mereka tadi itu sudah akan membuatku tertawa ngakak jika saja Hinata tidak menyikut pinggangku, membuatku mengaduh dan mendelik padanya. Tadinya aku mau membalasnya, tapi melihat ekspresi Hinata yang gugup luar biasa seolah ingin menenggelamkan diri di kotak bentonya, aku berhasil mengurungkan niat jahatku.

"Jadi kau ini murid baru, eh?" , tanya si cowok nyentrik sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam sambil mengunyah kepala si roti kura-kura.

"I-iya, kak Lee, dia ini mu-murid baru", jawab Hinata takut-takut. Siapa yang ditanya, siapa yang menjawab.

"Begitu eh? Kenalkan, aku Rock Lee, murid XII.4, kapten tim sepakbola dan ketua klub lari!", si cowok nyentrik yang ternyata bernama Lee itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lantang sembari bergaya mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya ke depan dengan ibu jari yang teracung sementara tangan kirinya ia letakkan di pinggang. Hee? Gaya macam apa itu? Belum lagi wajahnya yang bisa dibilang konyol itu melebar dengan senyuman yang ia pahat pada wajahnya. Aku suka orang ini.

"Gyahahahahhaha, kak Lee, apa-apaan gayamu itu? Lucu sekali. Tapi impresif! Cooool!", aku mengacungkan dua ibu jariku padanya, "—perkenalkan, saya Desvin, Desvin Espania Zylwin", lanjutku mantap sekaligus meniru gaya si nyentrik habis-habisan. Ia menganga melihatku sementara trio shinigami melihatku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ada cewek yang (mau)mengikuti pose perkenalan si nyentrik.

"Ahahahhaa", hanya ini yang terucap dari bibir Lee untuk merespon salam perkenalanku.

"Aku yang pesan saja, kalian mau apa?", tanya Lee pada trio shinigami dengan suara sedikit tercekat. Jelas sekali dia masih kaget.

"Aku pesan yang biasa saja", jawab si panda merah. Ia yang paling cepat pulih dari rasa kaget, rupanya.

"Sama", tambah si pantat ayam cepat.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Lee", si gondrong berkata datar sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Sebelum pergi ia sempat mengerling Hinata yang kini sibuk meremas-remas roknya. Aku baru menyadari ternyata si gondrong punya warna bola mata yang sama dengan Hinata, terlebih sepertinya ia mengenal Hnata. Tatapannya itu lho, nggak biasa.

Aku kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangku dalam diam. Ya iyalah, masa' mau joget-joget? Hinata mulai meraih bentonya lagi sementara duo shinigami yang tersisa sibuk menatap langit-langit, tampang keduanya bosan.

Heee? Jadi begini yang namanya anak populer itu? Apakah kalau mau populer di sekolah kita harus punya tampang yang oke? Ah, tapi si Lee itu tampangnya amburadul –ehem- , maksudku nggak masuk dalam kategori ganteng, gitu. Apa si Lee itu jadi populer karena kenyentrikkannya? Hmmm bisa jadi.

Oke, roti kura-kuraku habis sudah. Saatnya makan es krim mochi yang mulai meleleh. Horray!

"Nih Sas, pesananmu", suara Lee yang lumayan berat menjawil telingaku. Lee dan si gondrong baru saja kembali. Bersama-sama mereka meletakkan nampan yang berisi menu makan siang si panda dan si pantat ayam ke depan pemiliknya masing-masing. Sebelum duduk, si gondrong kembali mengerling Hinata. Hinata yang sadar sedang diperhatikan si gondrong sontak meletakkan sumpitnya dan menutup kotak bentonya. Sepertinya ia enggan melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

"Sudah selesai, Hinata-_chan_?", tanya si gondrong tiba-tiba, membuat yang ditanya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"S-s-sudah, k-k-kak n-neji". Ooh jadi si gondrong itu namanya neji.

Drapdrapdrapdrapdrap. Seorang cewek berambut merah dan berkacamata mendekati meja kami.

"H-hei, k-kalian me-meninggalkanku! Jah-aaaaaat!", engah si merah berkacamata. Susah payah ia mengatur nafasnya. Trio shinigami hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka. Sama. Sekali. Nggak. Peduli.

"Gomen ne, Karin, kami kira kau bakal lama ditahan oleh Hiruzen sensei. Lagipula, ", Lee mengerling tiga cowok mengerikan di depannya, "—kau kayak tidak tahu sifat mereka yang benci menunggu". Lee mengacungkan sumpitnya pada si merah berkacamata.

Sepertinya si merah berkacamata yang diduga bernama Karin itu masih akan melanjutkan protesnya, hanya saja ketika ia menyadari ada aku dan Hinata di sana kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya malah, "Siapa mereka?", tuntut Karin bingung pada Lee dan trio shinigami.

"Oooh mereka. Ini Desvin, murid baru", Lee mengedikkan kepalanya ke arahku, "—dan yang itu kan Hinata, kau sudah tahu", jelas Lee panjang lebar. Kembali menjadikan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya orang yang peduli pada ucapan Karin.

Karin menatapku dan Hinata dengan buas. Suer deh, dia mirip banget kayak emak beruang yang ngamuk gara-gara anaknya diculik orang.

"Mau apa mereka di sini?", desis Karin berapi-api, matanya menyipit curiga, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi sebal. Kalau Karin ini sejenis naga, pasti sudah ada asap dan percikan api yang keluar dari hidungnya. Tapi sayangnya, eh, sayang apa untung ya? Untung aja deh! Ya, untungnya Karin bukan sejenis naga. Nah, oke, kembalikan dia ke famili beruang. *dijitak*

"Makan siang, kan? Kau juga bisa melihatnya sendiri", Lee mulai menampilkan tampang sebalnya. Kesal karena acara makan siangnya diinterupsi terus-terusan, kesal karena Karin selalu saja mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh dan retoris, dan Lee juga kesal karena kenapa dia mau-mau saja menjawab pertanyaan Karin yang nggak mutu itu.

"Maksudku, kenapa mereka makan di sini? Di meja ini?", Karin mulai lepas kendali. Suaranya naik tujuh oktaf. *lebay*

"Ck! Karin, kau bisa diam tidak? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan?", kali ini bukan Lee yang bersuara melainkan si pantat ayam.

Bagaikan digampar banci, si Karin terkesiap kaget. Namun layaknya pemain sinetron profesional, Karin dengan cepat mengganti raut kagetnya dengan muka yang dimanis-maniskan. Dia mulai meluncurkan jurus 'rayuan-pulau-kelapa'-nya.

"A-ah, Sasuke, gomen ne, aku Cuma agak kaget, kau tahulah", desah Karin sok menggoda. Harap dibaca bagian 'sok'-nya dengan sepenuh hati. Tangan Karin melambai asal padaku dan Hinata seolah kami ini adalah debu tak berarti di udara.

Sasuke menatap Karin tajam dan kembali menekuri makan siangnya, kembali ke sikapnya yang tak peduli.

"Nah kalian berdua, cepat minggat dari sini!", usir Karin mantap. Rupanya dia telah memutuskan untuk menangani kami secara langsung.

Kudengar Hinata berkata "Baiklah Kak Karin", bersamaan denganku yang bergumam "Tak mau". Hinata terkesiap kaget, ia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihatku dengan jelas, berusaha mendapatkan konfirmasi bahwa memang aku yang baru saja berkata "Tak mau".

Karin melotot sekarang. Wajahnya merah padam. Aaahh, dia pasti kesal sekali padaku. Tapi aku kan memang belum mau pergi, jadi buat apa aku mengikuti 'saran'nya?

Kulihat Karin melirik Sasuke sesekali. Tampaknya ia mau memastikan kalau si pantat ayam itu tidak akan merasa terganggu lagi. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak, berusaha memutuskan langkah selanjutnya, langkah yang pastinya menjauhkan dia dari dampratan beku si pantat ayam.

"Ayo cepat pergi", ulang Karin, bersikap seolah-olah ia tak pernah mendengar penolakanku.

"Tak mau!". Aku menatap Karin sebal, yang langsung kusesali saat itu juga. karin betul-betul merah sekarang, nggg, maksudku wajahnya. Hidungnya kembang kempis, tangannya terkepal erat, matanya membelalak. Sungguh. Sangat. Mengerikan.

Kurasakan Lee di sampingku menghentikan acara makannya. Aku juga bisa merasakan pandangan trio shinigami yang kini beralih padaku dan Karin. Tapi rupanya Karin yang juga bisa merasakan tatapan trio shinigami terpancang padanya, berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya meskipun tampaknya itu mengharuskannya menggunakan seluruh pertahanan diri yang ia punya.

"Kenapa. Kau. Tak. Mau?", tanya Karin dengan gigi bergemeletukkan.

Aku menyuap sesendok es krim ke dalam mulutku sebelum menjawabnya dengan gaya sesantai mungkin, "Aku kan belum selesai makan, ne kak Karin", jawabku polos sambil memperlihatkan mangkuk es-ku padanya. Karin ternganga. Hinata kembali memilin-milin roknya. Lee menyeringai dan trio shiningami sepakat untuk tetap berakting cool.

Harusnya aku diam saja. Harusnya aku anggap Karin tidak ada di sana. Harusnya aku tak menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan melainkan 'perintah' dari si Karin. Tapi terlambat, aku sudah keburu menyalakan sumbu petasan.

"APA? Kau bilang kau, APA?". Karin menggebrak meja, membuat sendok es yang terisi penuh dan tengah dalam perjalanan ke mulutku tergelincir dan jatuh ke pangkuanku, mengotori rok kotak-kotakku. Aku melenguh pelan. Kotor deh seragamku. Hinata yang berada persis di sebelah Karin terlonjak dari bangkunya dan langsung mengelus-elus dadanya. Lee ternganga bodoh. Trio shinigami terpaku di tempat mereka, terkejut.

Anak-anak lain di kantin sekarang benar-benar menghentikan kegiatan mereka, bahkan paman-paman dan bibi-bibi penjual juga cengo' dan bersama-sama menonton kami layaknya menonton drama picisan di teater paling abal se-Konoha.

Sasuke mengatasi rasa kagetnya dengan cepat, kini raut mukanya menampilkan ekspresi tak suka. Ia sudah akan meluncurkan sumpah serapah pada Karin jika saja si panda tidak menepuk lengan Sasuke dan berkata tajam "Kendalikan dirimu, Karin", ke arah Karin yang masih dalam setan murka state.

Sepertinya perkataan si panda ngefek. Buktinya wajah Karin perlahan-lahan kembali normal meski rona merah belum sepenuhnya hilang. Ia mengerling Sasuke dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan 'cepat-pergi-dari-sini-atau-kubunuh-kau'.

Karin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Merapihkan rambutnya dengan tangan gemetar sebelum memandangku benci dan menghilang dari kantin dengan langkah-langkah lebar.

Aku mengambil tissue dari saku rok-ku dan mengelap si es krim malang yang nggak sempat kukulum. Kemudian aku kembali menekuri es krimku yang tersisa dan bersikap seolah insiden penggebrakan meja oleh si mutan beruang Karin tidak pernah terjadi. Heeey, memangnya aku bisa apa lagi? Aku kan tak mungkin tersenyum lebar dan berkata pada semua orang di kantin 'Haha, tadi itu pertunjukkan yang sangat hebat, silahkan beri tepuk tangan' dan menanggung resiko mendapat serangan gebrakan kedua dari si pantat ayam yang tampaknya masih senewen karena masa bertelurnya –err koreksi- karena acara makan siangnya berubah jadi acara _disaster in school_.

"Hei kau, berhati-hatilah dengan Karin", ucap si panda merah tiba-tiba. Dia menatap langsung ke mataku, membuatku jengah. Aku hanya diam dan memberikan ekspresi datar padanya, menghabiskan es krimku dalam sekali suapan dan memutus _glaring contest_ di antara kami. Aku bangkit dari dudukku, begitu pula Hinata yang terlihat lega luar biasa mengetahui ia akhirnya bisa lepas dari meja terkutuk itu.

"A-ano, saya duluan k-kak Neji, kak G-Gaara, kak Sas-Sas-Sasuke, d-dan kak Lee", pamit Hinata sopan. Tanpa menunggu balasan, Hinata segera menarikku pergi dengan kotak bento yang tak lupa ia sambar dari atas meja.

"K-kata-kata kak Gaara benar, kau harus berhati-hati p-pada k-kak Karin, Desvin". Hinata menatapku lekat-lekat saat kami duduk di teras belakang sekolah. Hinata menarikku ke tempat ini begitu kami keluar dari kantin dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menghajar habis isi bentonya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Hinata? Apa dia memang semenyeramkan itu ya?", tanyaku malas. Hinata mengangguk kuat-kuat.

Hatiku mencelos. Hyaaaa, masalah nggak elit apa lagi ini? Ternyata si beruang mutan itu memang mengerikan ya? Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sebenarnya sama sekali nggak gatal, ketombean, apalagi kutuan!

Yeah, oke, jadi 'orang-yang-harus-dihindari-nomor-satu' buatku sekarang adalah Karin si beruang mutan. Sebisa mungkin aku harus menghindarinya dan mengorek informasi tentang dia dari anak-anak KHS yang 'bersedia' untuk buka mulut. Hmmm...kayaknya bakal susah nih.

"Desvin, maaf aku sempat lupa, bukankah ini sudah waktunya bagimu untuk err, sembahyang?", pertanyaan sensei Genma—guru fisikaku, berhasil menghentikan aksi ganasku mencorat-coret buku. Kulirik jam di pergelagan tangan kiriku. Pukul 12.45, oke, memang sudah lima menit terlambat dari jadwal sholat yang telah dipersiapkan untukku.

Oh ya, aku belum bilang ya? Aku muslim, muslimah lebih tepatnya. Tentu saja sebagai anak yang taat beragama *dilempar tomat busuk*, aku kudu dan wajib ngejalanin sholat lima waktu. Nah karena warga di Konoha city ini kebanyakan bukan muslim, -err-, nggak jelas sebenarnya agama mereka apaan *diarak massa*, jadi KHS juga nggak punya jadwal istirahat sholat. Tapi mereka juga menjunjung tinggi HAM termasuk hak untuk beribadah, makanya sekolah ngasih aku waktu sholat dua kali, yakni pukul 12.40 untuk sholat dzuhur (karena pukul 11.45-12.30 memang khusus untuk makan siang) dan pukul 15.20 untuk sholat ashar karena KBM sekolah memang berlangsung hingga pukul 16.00 sore. Tak hanya itu, pengurus sekolah juga sudah menyediakan tempat khusus untukku beribadah, meskipun sampai detik ini aku belum tahu pasti di mana letak ruangan itu. Acungin sembilan jempol buat kepedulian KHS!

"Ya Genma sensei, saya akan melakukannya sekarang", jawabku sopan sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mengabaikan pandangan heran dan bertanya-tanya yang teman-teman sekelasku sorotkan, persis sama seperti aku yang mengabaikan deretan pertanyaan mereka tentang insiden penggebrakkan meja di kantin saat mereka melihatku dan Hinata melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kelas XI.9 siang tadi ketika waktu istirahat makan siang berakhir.

"Hinata, tolong antar Desvin ke ruang kantor Lab. Bahasa di lantai satu".

"B-baik, Genma sensei". Hinata segera menghampiriku yang telah menunggunya di dekat pintu masuk kelas. Bersama-sama kami menggeser pintu dan memasuki koridor yang kosong setelah sebelumnya mengangguk sopan pada sensei Genma untuk berpamitan.

Aku mengikuti Hinata turun ke lantai satu sambil melambung-lambungkan buntalanmukena di tanganku. Bersenandung sendiri dengan lirik yang kurang lebih bercerita tentang rubah dan beruang yang adu gulat di kotak pasir. Aku terkikik dan melambungkan tas mukenaku semakin tinggi. Tiba-tiba...

"Desvin-_chan_! Hentikan gerakan melambungkan buntalan kain sembahyangmu itu!", tahu-tahu saja sensei Kakashi, guru matematika kelas tiga, orang yang juga membantu dan mengurus 'kepindahanku' ke Konoha ini, muncul dari belokan di ujung koridor. Aku celangap yang segera berubah menjadi aduhan kecil saat tas mukena yang tadi kulambungkan dan belum sempat kutangkap karena ada 'om Kakashi' sukses menimpuk kepalaku dan menggelinding riang di lantai lalu berhenti tepat di depan 'om Kakashi'. Hinata menatap 'om Kakashi' dan aku dengan bingung.

"Tingkahmu itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil!", ujar Kakashi ketus, "—dan berhenti manyun begitu!", tambah Kakashi saat melihatku memonyongkan bibir tanda tak suka. Ia memungut tas mukenaku dan menyerahkannya kepadaku lalu langsung beranjak dari sana setelah menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku. Heee, sok kebapak-an sekali sih dia itu!

"D-Desvin kenal dengan sensei Kakashi?", tanya Hinata heran. Wajar sih kalau dia bingung, mungkin dia heran kenapa aku yang bahkan belum sehari penuh hidup di KHS ini tampaknya kenal dengan om-om berambut perak itu.

Aku mengangguk malas dan tanpa sepatah katapun membalikkan tubuh Hinata untuk memintanya melanjutkan perjalanan ke kantor Lab. Bahasa di lantai satu. Hinata paham dan segera menuntunku kembali tanpa bertanya apa pun lagi.

Kami melintasi ruang loker di lantai satu, berbelok ke kiri dan menyusuri base-camp berbagai macam klub yang ada di KHS. Kira-kira dua pintu dari ujung koridor, Hinata berhenti dan menunjuk sebuah pintu kayu dengan kaca bening besar di bagian atasnya yang berbunyi 'Kantor Lab. Bahasa'.

Aku menggeser pintu ruangan itu untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Aku melongokkan kepalaku, memindai isi ruangan itu dengan cepat. Ruangan itu sederhana dengan kaca-kaca panjang yang berderet di sepanjang dinding di seberang pintu masuk, memperlihatkan pemandangan halaman samping sekolah yang biasanya digunakan sebagai arena lari dan bermain kasti. Cahaya matahari memasuki dan menerangi ruangan itu dengan sempurna. Di pojok kiri terdapat sebuah meja besar melengkung yang terisi dengan berbagai peralatan komunikasi seperti headset dan mesin pengatur suara. Di belakang meja tersebut terdapat dua kursi empuk berwarna biru dan berpunggung tinggi. menempel di dinding kanan ruangan, tepat di seberang meja melengkung, terdapat papan tulis besar dan sebuah schedule board yang tampaknya tidak pernah diperbaharui lagi jadwalnya. Tulisan di atasnya mulai pudar dan tanggal terakhir yang tertulis di sana adalah 6 Juni 2009. Di antara meja melengkung dan papan tulis terdapat ruang kosong selebar ±4m, aku yakin pasti ruang kosong itulah yang telah didaulat untuk menjadi tempat sholatku selama menghabiskan waktu di KHS.

"N-nah, bagaimana, Desvin?", suara Hinata yang lembut menjawil telingaku.

"Hn, bagus", jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah, k-kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas ya", pamit Hinata sopan.

"T-tunggu, Hinata. Aku harus wudhu di mana?"

"W-wudu?", Hinata cengo' dengan sempurnanya. Kutepuk jidatku. Bodoh sekali sih aku ini, mana ngertilah si Hinata sama apa itu wudhu.

"B-begini Hinata, sebelu sembahyang aku harus bersuci dulu, nggg, membersihkan diri seperti berkumur, membasuh muka, mencuci tangan dan kaki, yaaa seperti itulah".

Hinata manggut-manggut. "Berarti Desvin harus ke tempat yang ada airnya ya", ujar Hinata lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Oke! Aku antar Desvin ke toilet di lantai satu", tanpa aba-aba Hinata langsung menyeretku kembali ke koridor base-camp klub-klub KHS, kembali melewati ruang loker, dan berhenti di sisi kanan tangga menuju lantai dua, tepat di depan pintu berwarna biru gelap dengan gantungan yang berbunyi toilet perempuan lengkap dengan gambar kue jahe mengenakan rok.

Kupandangi Hinata tak yakin. Hinata mematung di depan pintu toilet.

"Ngg Hinata, kau boleh kembali ke kelas kalau kau mau. Terima kasih ya sudah mengantarku". Kutepuk pundak Hinata pelan. Ia tampak seperti orang yang baru sadar dari lamunan.

"H-a-apa? Oh yeah, aku ke kelas ya, Desvin", Hinata melemparkan senyum lembutnya sebelum berbalik dan mulai menaiki tangga dengan raut yang bertanya-tanya. Aku menatapnya hingga menghilang di balik tembok. Kuputar tubuhku, menatap pintu biru tua dihadapanku dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka.

Toilet itu bersih dengan lima bilik yang berdempet rapi agak di sebelah kiri pintu masuk. Tepat di depan bilik-bilik itu berdiri tiga buah wastafel sambung yang melekat langsung dengan meja batu di setiap sisinya, di belakang wastafel terdapat sebuah cermin besar yang menampilkan refleksi bilik-bilik di seberangnya.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam. Tak ada siapa pun di sana. Segera kucek tiap-tiap bilik, yakin bahwa tak akan kutemukan keran di sana, atau penyemprot air. Hei, ini kan masih bagian dari Jepang juga, pasti yang ada hanya segepok tissue gulung dan tuas/tombol penyiram toilet yang jelas-jelas tidak difungsikan untuk cuci tangan, cuci kaki, apalagi wudhu. Daaan, yah memang pemandangan semacam itulah yang menantiku bergitu aku mendorong pintu salah satu bilik dan memindai isinya. Kualihkan pandanganku ke wastafel. Oke, hanya wastafel itulah satu-satunya harapanku.

Aku menghampiri wastafel di pojok kanan, wastafel terjauh dari pintu masuk. Segera kulepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakiku. Kumulai ritual wudhuku.

Baca bismillah lalu niat, basuh pergelangan tangan, kumur-kumur, bersihkan hidung (hirup airnya lalu buang), basuh wajah (seluruh permukaan wajah harus kena ya!) –ah syeger-, basuh tangan sampai siku –gosok2 dikit- , basuh rambut dan bersihkan telinga (lobang telinga dan tiap sudut terpencilnya harus dibersihkan ya), dan err, tampaknya aku harus manjat ini meja batu wastafel untuk mencuci kakiku. Kuintai pintu masuk toilet (**A/N**: ingat ini tak seharusnya dilakukan karena wudhu mestinya nggak boleh diinterupsi oleh kegiatan lain selain gerakan wudhu, jangan ikutan si Desvin, oke?), oke sepertinya nggak bakal ada orang yang masuk dan mengancamku dengan berondongan pertanyaan seputar aku yang manjat-manjat meja batu wastafel.

Segera kupindahkan bobot badanku ke tangan, menghela tubuhku untuk duduk di meja batu di antara wastafel dan menaikkan kakiku ke atas, ke dalam ruang cekung wastafel, berhati-hati untuk nggak bersentuhan dengan dinding dalam wastafel yang biasanya jadi korban serangan ingus, ludah, dahak *maap vulgar*, atau jenis cairan menjijikkan lainnya. Jujur ya posisi ini sungguh tak mengenakkan. Kubasuh telapak kakiku hingga mata kaki dengan hati-hati, setelah selesai kugoyang-goyangkan kaki kananku sebentar untuk sekedar mengeringkan kaki. Terasa sudah cukup kering, aku mengganti kaki kananku dengan kaki kiri, mengulang ritual yang sama dengan si kaki kanan barusan.

Aku melompat kecil untuk turun dari wastafel, memakai sepatuku sekenanya. Kaos kakiku telah kusimpan di saku rok-ku sebelumnya. Aku berjalan keluar dengan terseok-seok (kan aku make sepatunya nggak bener). Sepi. Masih sama seperti tadi. Semua nafas kehidupan di KHS sepertinya terkonsentrasi di kelas-kelas atau ruang guru. Ingin deh rasanya aku bernyanyi-nyanyi ~sendiri, kulangkahkan kaki di koridooooor~, gyahahhahaha dasar seniman abal!

Sebelum kembali ke kantor Lab. Bahasa aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi lokerku, menarik secarik (?), sehelai (?) sajadah yang tentu saja akan kugunakan untuk sholat, setelah itu baru aku benar-benar menuju kantor Lab. Bahasa sambil bersiul-siul.

Sesampainya di sana dan bermaksud menggelar sajadah, aku terpaku dengan bodohnya. O-ou, aku yang punya navigasi buruk ini kan nggak tahu kiblatnya ke arah mana. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku ke kiri lalu ke kanan, namun tak kudapati seorang pun selain aku di kantor itu. Ya iyalah, wong dari tadi juga aku sendiri.

Aku segera berlari keluar kantor Lab. Bahasa, berharap ada kehidupan di luar sana *lebaaaaay*, dan sepertinya Allah sayang banget sama aku *kepedean* karena di koridor base camp klub-klub KHS, kulihat anak lelaki berambut merah baru saja keluar dari ruang klub basket.

"H-Hei! Hei! Tunggu!", aku berteriak kencang mengingat aku nggak tahu orang itu punya masalah dengan pendengaran atau tidak *disambit*. Aku berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendekati cowok berambut merah yang sekarang tengah menatapku dengan alis kiri yang dinaikkan. Setelah dekat aku baru sadar, sepertinya cowok itu lebih tua dariku, tambah lagi dia nggak mengenakan seragam cowok KHS melainkan mengenakan jeans hijau tua dengan atasan berupa kaus lengan pendek berwarna hijau lembut dengan tulisan 'I Love Miyabi'. Heee?

"A-ano, Kak, matahari terbenam di sebelah mana ya?", tanyaku polos.

"Barat", jawabnya dengan nada 'masa-hal-sepele-seperti-itu-saja-kau-tak-tahu-?'

"Hee?", aku terlongo bodoh, baru menyadari pertanyaanku yang terdengar sangat idiot.

"A-ah, bukan itu maksudku", aku membasahi bibir dengan canggung karena si kakak merah itu masih menatapku dengan pandangan mencela, "—maksudku, bisakah ka-kakak menunjukkan arah barat?".

"Bilang kek dari tadi!", tuturnya ketus. Kemudian dia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depanku lurus-lurus. Dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi ia beranjak pergi sambil bergumam tentang orang aneh dan pertanyaan nggak mutu.

Aku mengangkat bahu tak peduli, yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kumau—arah kiblat. Lalu aku pun beranjak dari sana dan segera menunaikan ibadah sholat dzuhur.

* * *

**gyaaa...hosh hosh hosh..cuapeknya..hehehhe...ini cerita pertama dengan OC...yah..mangap ya kalo aneh...plis ripiu yak! onegaaiiiiiii!**


End file.
